The Power Of Love
by Kotori Megurine
Summary: Vergil en su busqueda por el poder, conoce una chica que le hace cuestionarse el significado de la palabra: Poder real.... VergilxOC
1. El Regreso Del Demonio Azul

Poder Real

**The Power Of Love**

_**Resumen: " **__El poder verdadero viene del corazón en el deseo de proteger a quienes amamos" , el regreso del demonio azul, Vergil ha regresado de el extraño lugar donde había sido mandando pero su deseo de poder sigue siendo el mismo, comienza así la búsqueda de lo que desea, en su camino se interpone una bella joven, con la cual tiene una pequeña pelea, pese a el esfuerzo del demonio por derrotarla, ella logra hacer que empate, dejando a Vergil intrigado, esta le responde: "A veces nos hacemos fuertes para proteger a quienes amamos". Cuya frase no logra entender al inicio pero con el tiempo la entenderá._

_**Videojuego / Anime: **__Devil May Cry_

_**Personajes: **__Dante, Nero, Vergil, Lady, Trish, Patty, Kyrie_

_**Genero: **__Romance, aventuras, acción, suspenso._

_**Parejas: **__KyriexNero, VergilxOC(Maya)_

_**Personajes OC: **__Maya, Yami, Eliza, Adonis._

_Capitulo "1"_

_El Regreso Del Demonio Azul_

_**Resumen: **__Después de tanto tiempo desaparecido por fin logra regresar del lugar donde había estado atrapado, en su mente aun tiene el mismo deseo de antes._

Ya estaba harto de permanecer en aquel lugar, debía encontrar una forma de salir de ahí, paso el tiempo desde la ultima batalla, y desde que aquel resplandor lo trajo a aquel lugar, tenia que hacer algo para regresar al mundo humano, no sabia donde estaba pero algo estaba seguro, no estaba ni en el infierno menos en el mundo humano, entonces donde estaba. Esa era la pregunta que rodaba la mete del joven demonio azul, hijo de Sparda.

-Maldición-. Golpea el suelo.-Debo salir de este lugar-. Mira nuevamente el cielo.

En ese momento una luz dorada aparece en el cielo, iluminado en penubre lugar donde aquel joven se encontraba.

-¿Qué rayos?-. No entendía lo que sucedía, de pronto aquella luz, envolvió el lugar, hasta a él mismo, parecía que alguien lo había sacado, no sabia lo que ocurría, pronto aquella luz no lo dejo ver, así que se cubrió con sus manos los ojos, pronto aquella luz seso, quita la mano de sus ojos y ve con asombro el lugar, reconociéndolo al instante.-Es…es...el mundo humano-. Dice con asombro.

En efecto, ese era el lugar, frente al joven corría un monto de niños que jugaba con la pelota. Cosa que al joven demonio le pareció de lo mas desagradable, ya que aun consideraba a los humanos como seres insignificantes El sol brillabaintensamente en el cielo, las aves cantaba, el joven de gabardina azul miraba a todo con desagrado, suspira cansando y comienza a caminar sin rumbo, lo primero para él era conseguir información, ya que siempre había sido un joven que pensaba todo con tranquilidad y analizaba las cosas antes de actuar y este caso no podría ser la excepción, caminado por el lugar se da cuenta que le parecía conocido, ya que tiempo atrás él mismo había despertaron aquella tétrica torre donde peleo contra Dante.

Una sonrisa se dibuja disimuladamente por sus labios, si aquel era el lugar, el negocio de su hermano estaría cerca, la mirada del peliblanco era la misma de siempre, seria, fría penetrante, ya había pasado mucho desde que pelearon por ultima vez…Y desde ese momento él había quedado atrapado en un mundo que ni era el cielo ni el infierno, desde la ultima batalla, el no tenia su querida espada Yamato, su deseo era recuperan su querida arma para seguir en su camino, en su búsqueda por mas poder. Como todo ese tiempo había estado atrapado en aquel lugar, no sabia donde había quedado su arma pero conociendo a Dante, su hermano, sabia que él iba a tratar de recuperarla y si eso es cierto, entonces Dante la debía tener con él.

Camino unos metros antes de llegar a la oficina de su hermano, mira el titulo de el negocio: "Devil May Cry", con una mirada fija en la puerta comienza en camino tranquilo, espero que Dante tenga su espada Yamato, si no pues entonces la buscaría por sus propios medios…Pronto se encontró frente a la puerta de Devil May Cry, sin pensarlo dos veces, abre las puertas, notando a su hermano sentando en el sillón frente al escritorio con los pies encima, Dante tenia una resvita.

-¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Dante?-. Sonríe mirando a su hermano dormido en aquel sillón

Damte al escuchar aquella voz, la reconoce al instante por lo cual se levanta rápidamente de aquel sillón donde se encontraba dormido.- ¿Vergil?-. Se queda petrificado a ver a su amado hermano de regreso.

-Así es-. Responde el otro con seriedad, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Dante.-Vine para saber algo-. Finaliza a la vez que clava su mirada fría en su hermano.

-¿Saber que?-. Dante aun no sale de su asombro de ver a su hermano de regreso.

-¿Sabes donde esta mi espada Yamato?-. Se acerca a Dante.

-¿Yamato?-. En eso Dante recuerda que dejo a esa arma en manos de Nero.- ¿Para que la quieres?-.

-Ya sabes para que-. Mirada fría.-La necesito para seguir en mi búsqueda de poder-.

-Sigues con lo mismo-. Suspira.-Yo no tengo tu espada-. Finaliza.

Vergil solo mira a Dante fijamente a los ojos, su hermano decía la verdad, él no tenia Yamato, entonces… ¿Quién la tenia?...Sin duda alguna este era un pequeño o gran obstáculo para Vergil, su hermano no tenia su arma, entonces debía buscar información para dar con el paradero de Yamato. Dante sabia que Nero estaba en problemas, ya que sentía que si Vergil, se daba cuenta que de el muchacho tiene a Yamato, iría tras él y lo atacaría para recuperar su arma.

-Vergil-. Se acerca a su hermano.- ¿Por qué no mejor olvidas esto?-. Se le queda mirando esperando una respuesta.

-No-. Fue la única respuesta que el primogénito de Sparda le dio a su hermano.-La recuperare y también lo que es mió-. Dicho eso se retira del loca.

Ante tal respuesta, Dante se quedo preocupado por el joven Nero, ya que sabia e imaginaba lo que seria capas de hacer su hermano, si se da cuenta de que Nero posee la Yamato, ya que sabia que Vergil es capas de cualquier cosa para recuperar lo que por "derecho" le pertenece. Pensó en que hacer para darle una mano, ya que si Vergil fue así con él y son hermanos, temía lo que él podría hacerle a joven caballero de la orden de la espada.

Toma su gabardina, se la pone y al instante sale de Devil May Cry para emprender viaje a Ciudad Fortuna, donde Nero se encontraba, sabia que a Patty, no le gustaría que se fuera sin decir nada pero no tenia tiempo para esas pequeñeces, ya que metió a Nero en ese problema y debía sacarlo, antes de que Vergil lo encuentre. Al salir de su lugar de trabajo, dos ojos azules fríos como el hielo, vieron a Dante salir, por lo cual una leve sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de aquel sujeto.

-Sabía que te traías algo en manos….Dante-. Finaliza y procede a seguirlo, sabia que su hermano lo llevaría a saber el paradero de su espada Yamato, por lo cual lo siguió sin que Dante se diera cuenta, rumbo a Ciudad Fortuna.

Continuara…

_**Notas de la Autora: Bueno este capitulo me salio corto, pero es mi primer fic de Devil May Cry, espero que sea de su agrado tratare de hacer los otros capítulos mas largos, dejen comentarios para saber como voy o que le meto, GRACIAS A TODOS.**_


	2. De Regreso a Ciudad Fortuna

Capitulo "2"

_Capitulo "2"_

_De Regreso a Ciudad Fortuna_

_**Resumen: **__Dante parte camino a ciudad fortuna con la intención de advertirle a Nero, que Vergil, su hermano, lo esta buscando para quitarle la espada Yamato._

Era una mañana calida en ciudad Fortuna, todos los habitantes del lugar, rehacían sus vidas ya que después de lo que había ocurrido, unos años atrás, toda la ciudad había quedado en ruinas, ahora Kyrie junto a su novio Nero, visitaba la tumba de Credo, la joven no podría creer aun que su amado hermano mayor este muerte. Nero a ver a su amada Kyrie triste, la abraza por atrás y le besa la mejilla.

-Ya no estés triste-. Le susurra al oído.-Ya que ahora siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte-.

-Muchas gracias, Nero-. Kyrie se voltea y abraza a su novio.-Gracias por todo, amado mío-. Sonríe pero siguen cayendo lágrimas de sus ojos.

Ambos jóvenes estaba abrazándoos, mientras recordaba todo lo que había vivido, desde que se conocieron, hasta que llego ese Sanctus y le lleno la cabeza a Credo con sus falsas promesas y ese tal salvador, haciendo que el hermano mayor de Kyrie, sea un fiel servidor de ese sujeto, de ahí, nadie imagino que la tragedia llegaría a sus vidas pero ahora sin Sanctus, ya todos podrían rehacer sus vidas, en esas aventuras, Nero conoció a muchos amigos, entre ellos Dante, que al inicio se consideraba enemigos para finalizar como amigos, todos esos detalles hicieron sonreír nostálgicamente a Nero, ya que le daba mucha gracias la forma en que se conocieron, las dos batallas que habían tenido le ayudaron a ver la verdad, en ese momento, recordaba que Kyrie había estado secuestrada por Sanctus, quien la iba usar como anzuelo para atraerlo y así revivir a el Salvador, pero había algo que nunca logro entender…¿Por qué Sanctus lo uso a él, siendo que el salvador solo despertaría completamente con sangre de Sparda?... Eso no lo tenía claro. Pero bueno, no era tiempo de pensar en eso, ahora era feliz junto a su amada Kyrie, a la que protegería y amaría hasta el final.

-Kyrie-. Susurra suavemente.-Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos-.

Kyrie se separa de Nero y lo mira a los ojos, ya con una sonrisa asiste con la cabeza y tomada de la mano de joven, se retirar a su hogar para así comenzar a pensar en que comer, antes de retirarse del cementerio, dicen una oraciones y se despiden de Credo, una vez hecho eso comienza camino de regreso. Todas las personas que pasaba a lado de ellos, los saludaba gentilmente, ya que para todos ellos Nero era un héroe ya que detuvo al salvador y a Sanctus, todos se había dejando engañar por ese anciano ambicioso pero eso había quedado atrás, ahora la paz reinaba en el lugar. Poco tiempo de que Nero y Kyrie dejaron el cementerio, un joven de cabello blanco y ojos azules se acerco a la lapida.

-Por fin di con tu tumba-. Susurra.-Eh regresado para advertirle a tu cuñado lo que esta por suceder…siento que la paz esta por terminar-. Se arrodilla y deja un ramo de flores en la lapida.-Descansa en paz, prometo que voy a cuidar de tu hermana y tu cuñado-. Dicho eso se va del lugar a la vez que una suave ventisca mueve su gabardina roja como si se tratara de una capa.

Otros ojos de color azul, aun sigue fijamente sus movimientos, una sonrisa se dibuja es sus labios, sabia que tarde o temprano, su hermano lo llevaría a lo que estaba buscando. Sin decir nada y sin hacer ruido le sigue el paso.

Por fin había llegado a ciudad Fortuna, ahora debía dar con el joven Nero para decirle lo que se acercaba y hablarle sobre su hermano, Vergil, quien le buscaba para quitarle a Yamato. Pero como había ya pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, no sabía donde podría dar con Nero. Por lo cual no le quedo otra más que preguntarles a los habitantes sobre donde podría encontrar al muchacho. Así que sin mas que decir, comenzó a buscar información entre los habitantes, sobre el paradero de Nero, se imaginaba que no seria difícil, ya que hace tiempo Nero fue quien salvo a todos, derrotando a Sanctus, por lo cual debía saber que fue del joven. Después de 30 minutos de búsqueda, por fin dio con el lugar exacto donde vivía ahora Nero junto con Kyrie, le preocupaba mas esta ultima ya que si vive ahora junto con el muchacho, podría caer como una victima inocente en las manos de su hermano. Suspira y emprende la caminata hasta el lugar donde ellos viven. Lo que no sabía es que su hermano aun le seguía, ya que había sospechado que tenía algo entre manos…

Caminado por las calles de Fortuna por fin llega con la casa donde vive Nero junto con Kyrie, una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios a recordar como empezó su amistad con el joven muchacho de la orden de la espada. Nunca imagino que en esa misión llegaría a ser buen amigo de ese chico terco. Pero en fin, no era tiempo de pensar en eso, debía decirle todo acerca de Vergil, ya que no esperaba que su hermano regresara para reclamar lo que por derecho le pertenece. Al poco tiempo se encontraba frente a la puerta, con la sensación de que alguien lo había seguido, se fija en todos lados pero no ve a nadie así que toca la puerta.

-¿Quién?-. Se escucha una voz femenina dentro de la casa.

-Soy yo, Kyrie-. Responde.-Dante-.

-¿Dante?-. Pregunta la chica a la vez que abre lentamente la puerta y sonríe a ver al caza demonios.- ¡Dante!-. Feliz lo abraza.- ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?-.

Dante sonríe.-Lo mismo digo, Kyrie-. Responde.-Por cierto-. Su rostro se vuelve serio.- ¿Sabes donde esta Nero?-. Pregunta.

A Kyrie se le hizo raro que Dante preguntara por Nero, ya que casi no los visitaba y ni les hablaba ya que siempre había estado ocupado en su negocio de caza demonios pero ahora Dante se encontraba frente a ella, preguntando por Nero, Kyrie se lleno de curiosidad así que invito a pasar a Dante para que le platicara el por que de su visita. El caza demonios pasa a la casa para que así Kyrie cerré la puerta, escocido en un callejos sale otro joven parecido a Dante solo que llevaba una gabardina azul, una sonrisa fría se dibuja en sus labios.

-Ya veo lo que paso…hermano-. Sonríe y desaparece.-Pronto Yamato regresara a manos de su verdadero dueño-. Es lo único que se escucha una vez que había desaparecido completamente.

En la casa, Kyrie atendía a Dante, mientras esperaba a que Nero regresara, ya que se encontraba en una misión por los alrededores de Ciudad Fortuna por lo que no debía tardarse, mientras esperaba Kyrie decidió preguntarle a Dante el por que de su visita.

-Dime, Dante-. Susurra suavemente la chica a la vez que le sirve un vaso de agua fresca.- ¿Para que busca a mí amado Nero?-. Fija sus ojos en los del caza demonios.

-Por una advertencia-. Responde el peliblanco a la vez que toma el vaso de agua que Kyrie le había servido.

Tales palabras hicieron que la chica se pusiera pálida, ya que eso significaba que su amado Nero nuevamente iba estar en una pelea en la cual posiblemente como pasó años atrás, podría su vida en peligro.

-¿Cómo…esta eso?-. Pregunto temerosa ya que no quería que Nero me metiera en otra pelea.-Dímelo por favor Dante-.

El caza demonios mira a Kyrie preocupada, se levanta, se acerca a ella y la toma de los hombros.-No te preocupes, Kyrie-. Sonríe.-Por eso vine aquí para ayudar a Nero en esta batalla-. Le susurra a la vez que la cosuela.

Ya más calmada, Kyrie levanta la mirada.-Muchas gracias, Dante-. Sonríe y se separa de él.

En eso la puerta se oye como si se abriera, ambos ven fijamente la puerta y ven como un muchacho de pelo blanco, mano demoníaca y ojos azules, ropas rojas con azul, entra por el umbral de la puerta. El joven a ver a Dante una sonría aparece en sus labios.

-¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Dante?-. Se acerca a él y lo saluda.

-Lo mismo digo, Nero-. Responde el saludo.-Cuenta-. Nero mira a su amigo.- ¿Cómo te trata la vida?-.

-Bien-. Responde Dante.-Pero no vine para eso…-. Su mirada se vuelve a poner seria.-Vine para advertirte de mi hermano, Vergil-. Lo ve a los ojos.

-¿Tienes un hermano?-. Pregunta sorprendido.-No lo sabia-.

-Si lo tengo-. Dante seriamente.-Él es el dueño de Yamato-. Finaliza.

Nero se quedo sorprendido por tal revelación, si Dante venia a advertirle sobre Vergil, es por que este quería de vuelta a Yamato pero ahora sentía que esa espada le pertenecía, después de todo, aquel día, Yamato lo había elegido como nuevo dueño por lo cual no dejaría que alguien mas la tuviera. La mirada de Nero era decidida cosa que preocupo a Kyrie ya que sabía lo que vendría.

-Ento….-. Antes de que la chica terminara de hablar, la puerta cae al suelo y una silueta se ve en ella, de un joven algo de ojos azul, mirada fría, cabello blanco peinado para atrás, gabardina azul y ropas negras.-….-. Kyrie no supo que decir a ver aquel joven que se parecía demasiando a Dante pero una cosa rondo por su mente….el era…Vergil…Hermano de Dante…y ahora venia por la arma Yamato…Y Nero…pelearía por la espada…

-Ahora se todo-. Fue lo único que dijo, ya que había estado oculto escuchando la conversación y observa a Nero.-Así que tú tienes mi arma-. Mirada fría….

Nero no dijo nada, solo llevo su mano a la empuñadora de la Reina Roja y se preparo para lo que podría venir.-Si pelea quieres, pelea te daré pero vamos a un lugar donde nadie salga lastimado-. Responde a la vez que ve a Kyrie.

-No me importan los humanos, solo quiero mi espada de regreso-. Dice fríamente y secamente.

Dante a ver eso, se pone a lado de Nero.-Hermano, ya deja de pensar en el poder, eso no es lo importante-. Trata de conveserlo pero Vergil se hace de oídos sordos.

-Cállate-. Le dice a Dante a la vez que lo ve de forma fría.

Kyrie no sabia que hacer, todo se ponía cada vez más tenso, por lo cual lo único que le quedo fue rezar por que nadie saliera lastimando, no sabia en que iba a terminar todo

Los tres hombres solo se podrían ver de manera retadora, estaban dispuestos a pelear…

Continuara…

**Notas de la Autora**: _Hola espero que les guste mi fic, aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS, nos leemos…Besos, sugerencias, criticas y amenazas de muerte son bien recibidas jejeje._


	3. Primer Enfrentamiento: La Revelación

_Capitulo "3"_

_Primer Enfrentamiento: La Revelación Del Origen De Nero_

_**Resumen: **__La batalla da inicio, Kyrie trata de detenerlos para que nadie se haga daño pero una extraña luz envuelve a todos, la cual da las respuestas que quedaron flotando en la batalla contra Sanctus…_

Kyrie solo podría rezar por un milagro, la tensión entre los tres peliblancos aumentaba, Nero observa a Kyrie y después a Vergil, saca a rosa azul y apunta con ella al su rival, mientras lo mira fijamente a los ojos se acerca al joven de gabardina azul, sin bajar la guardia por si acaso Vergil lo sorprende con un ataque, mientras Dante miraba fijamente a su hermano, tanto tiempo había pasado y su hermano mayor aun pensaba en lo mismo de siempre tener mas y mas poder. Era ahora que debía confrontarlo para hacerle ver que el poder real esta en el corazón pero sabia ya que Vergil es un cabeza dura por que algo tan simple no lograba entenderlo. Nero por su parte se queda a un metro de distancia de Vergil.

-¿A que has venido?-. Pregunta Nero sin dejar de apuntarle con el arma.

-Mi hermano ya te habrá contando a lo que vengo-. Fue la respuesta de Vergil para Nero.

-Lo siento-. Responde el joven con un sarcasmo.-Pero la espada ahora es mía-. Finaliza.

Esa respuesta dejo helados a Dante y Kyrie, es que acaso no sabia Nero a quien se enfrentaba, Vergil es un gran guerrero, podría hacer cualquier cosa pero no sabia como reaccionaria a tal respuesta hecha por Nero.

Vergel se conservo tranquilo, aunque la respuesta que le había dando el joven nuevo líder de la orden de la espada, no se lo esperaba, no le quedaba otra que enseñarle a quien se enfrentaba pero lo que se imaginaba es que su hermano iba a intervenir, pero eso no le preocupaba, todo el tiempo que estuvo en aquel lugar misterioso, no solo gasto el tiempo pensado en como salir, si no también en entrenarse, ahora era mas fuerte que antes pero pese a que tenia esa fuerza no le era suficiente, extiende su mano y en ella una nueva arma comienza a materializarse, era una espada nueva que ni Nero menos Dante habían visto….¿Donde rayos, Vergil, la había sacado?...Esa pregunta recorría la mente de ambos chicos, Kyrie haber aquella espada se preocupo aun mas por su novio y su amigo, ya que Vergil le daba una mala espina, por lo cual ella no estaba tranquila.

-Vergil-. Dante se acerca a su hermano.- ¿Dónde sacaste esa espada?-. Pregunta a la vez que mira la nueva arma que Vergil lleva en la mano.

-Lo conseguí en una batalla…-. Responde fríamente.-Es la espada del Juicio Final-. Fija su mirada fría en los ojos de su hermano.-Pero aun así…Yamato me pertenece, ya que nuestro padre me la dejo a mi…No voy a permití que un niño se quede con esa arma-. Ahora mira fijamente a Nero.

-Si ya tienes arma nueva…no creo que ya necesites a Yamato-. Responde Nero sin quitarle los ojos del encima.

Vergil comenzaba a irritarse por el carácter del joven por lo cual se pone en pose de batalla, con su nueva espada en mano, se dispone a atacar, con una gran velocidad y control de la espada, se lanza contra Nero, quien logra a duras penas, bloquear el mortífero ataque de Vergil con su espada reina roja, Dante a ver que su hermano comienza a pelear contra su amigo, toma a rebellion y se prepara para la pelea, ahora mas preocupada que nunca estaba Kyrie, ya que ella no deseaba ver lastimado a nadie, así que desvía la mirada a otro lado, Nero a ver a Kyrie en tal estado, apoya a reina roja en su hombro y voltea su mirada nuevamente a su oponente.

-Será mejor que vayamos a pelear a otro lugar-. Le aconseja.-Aquí inocentes pueden salir heridos-.

-A mi no me interesa quienes salgan heridos, yo solo deseo mi espada de regreso-. Fue la única respuesta que Vergil le dio a Nero.-Así que prepárate-. Le apunta con la espada y se lanza al ataque contra el muchacho.

Aquella respuesta, molesto intensamente a Nero, quien ahora mas que nunca estaba realmente molesto, a ver que Vergil, se lanzo contra él con la intención de herirlo, hace aparecer a Yamato en su garra de demonio, bloquea el ataque de su oponente y después de hacer eso, lanza un potente contraataque, el cual Vergil logra esquivar fácilmente.

-Nada mal-. Responde una vez que cae de pie tras Nero.-Pero no lo suficiente-. Vergil desenfunda la espada Juicio, aprovechando la distancia ataca a Nero.

Antes del ataque, Dante intervine, ayudando a Nero a salir ileso de aquel ataque, para así lanzar un sablazo con rebellion contra Vergil, la cual logra bloquear con Juicio, después de hacer eso, Vergil, empuja a su hermano, haciéndolo caer.

-Sigues siendo el mismo de antes…hermanito-. Clava sus ojos fríos en Dante quien se estaba levantando del suelo.

-Tú sigues siendo el mismo de siempre-. Responde Dante con sarcasmo.-No se por que te interesas tanto por el poder-. Le apunta con rebellion.-Recuerda que nuestra madre era humana-.

-Como no olvidarlo.-Fue la única respuesta que Vergil dio a su hermano.-Pero no vine para hablar de eso, si no para recuperar mi espada-. Mirando a Nero.-Niño te quitare la espada…-.

-Primero tendrás que quitármela-. Se levanta del suelo.-Gracias por ayudarme Dante-. Mira a su amigo para después volver su mirada a Vergil.-No te será fácil-. Finaliza.

Los tres jóvenes se vieron fijamente, mientras sujetaba en sus manos sus espadas, se pusieron en pose de batalla y se lanza para iniciar la pelea, Nero mira a Kyrie y le pide que se vaya ya que no deseaba verla lastima, Kyrie no sabía si irse o quedarse a lado de su amado y su amigo hasta el final…

-No te preocupes por nosotros, estaremos bien-. Dice Nero notando a su amada preocupada.

-Nero, Dante prométanme que no van a morir-. Las lágrimas en los ojos de Kyrie comenzaron a salir.

-Te lo prometemos-. Responde los dos al mismo tiempo.

La batalla entres los tres guerreros dio inicio, por su parte Dante atacaba con rapidez y fuerza, mientras Nero con mucha agilidad pero aun así, no era lo suficientemente fuertes para derrotar a Vergil, quien evadida y bloqueaba cada uno de sus ataques, Dante se lanza contra su hermano pero este solo se quita del camino y el caza demonios sigue derecho, antes de chocar contra la pared se detiene y mira molesto a su hermano, por otro lado Nero trata de atacarlo por la derecha pero Vergil da un gran salto y evade a la reina roja la cual había sido cargada por el exced y dejo una línea incandescente en su camino.

-Esperaba algo mejor de los dos-. Dice Vergil en tono serio a la vez que mira a sus dos enemigos.-Ahora es mi turno-. Con gran velocidad pasa cerca de Nero y de hiere el brazo humano, haciendo que este suelte a reina roja, después va contra dante y lo lastima en el costado como su hermano le había hecho años atrás.-Así es como se pelea-. Dice a la vez que los ve lastimados.

-Esto no se acaba…hasta que se acaba-. Nero vuelve a tomar a reina roja pese el dolor se lanza contra Vergil.

-Así se habla, Nero-. Dice Dante quien se une con su amigo en aquel ataque.

Vergil a verlos acercarse a él a una velocidad increíble, pone a juicio frente a él y bloquea a los dos ataques, las tres espadas a rozar unas contra la otras, saca chispas, las cuales caía al suelo como si se trara de una lluvia.

-Parece ser que esto nunca va a terminar-. Dice Nero a la vez que aplica mas fuerza en la reina roja para tratar de lastimar a Vergil.

-Ten paciencia y veras que nosotros ganaremos-. Responde Dante que empujaba con rebellion para tratar de llegar a su hermano.

-Ustedes les gusta soñar con imposibles-. Agrega Vergil con gran seriedad.

La batalla parecía estar pausada ya que no se sabia de quien podría venir el próximo ataque, cuando de pronto una vez intensa se manifiesta en el lugar, una esfera de energía entra por la ventana y levita hasta Nero, quien se pone en su pecho y la luz se intensifica, pronto los tres guerreros desaparecen del lugar para así ser llevados a un especie de realidad aterran donde solo flotaba en un espacio luminoso, una voz muy conocida por Dante y Vergil pero desconocida para Nero se hace escuchar.

-Veo que mis hijos aun no arregla sus diferencias-. Dice aquella voz que parecía venir de cualquier lugar de aquella realidad.

-¿Padre?-. Fue lo único que los gemelos con gran asombro.- ¿Qué significa esto?-.

-Veo que aun no lo saben-. La voz llega solo a la mente de los tres guerreros.

-¿Saber que?-. Pregunta Dante sin entender nada.

-Vergil, Dante, aun no saben por que Nero se aparece demasiando a ambos-. Una figura se comienza a materializar frente a ellos.

Vergil mira a Nero y nota el gran parecido, nunca antes se le había pasado algo como eso pero por estar enfocando en recupera a Yamato, no se tomo las molestias de verlo con determinación a muchacho, Dante por su parte, ya conocía a Nero y siempre se había preguntado en por que se parecían tanto, aquel sujeto que había aparecido frente a ellos era Sparda padre de Vergil y Dante, Nero a verlo por fin no le mostró mucha importancia, ya que lo mas imperante para él era acabar con esta batalla y volver a estar en paz con su amada Kyrie.

-Lo que sea no debe importante tengo asuntos personales que resolver-. Fue lo único que salio de la boca del joven caballero de la orden.

Sparda al escuchar a Nero, lo ve seriamente pero después mira a sus dos hijos gemelos.-Vergil, Dante, veo que siguen siendo rivales, encima de eso, involucraron a su hermano menor, Nero, en esta batalla-. Finaliza a la vez que ve fijamente a sus hijos.

-¿¡HERMANO!?-. Los gemelos exclaman sorprendido, ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido para Dante ya que había conocido primero a Nero, por lo cual sabia bien lo que pasaba y ahora entendía por que Sanctus utilizo a Nero para activar a salvador, siendo que este demonio solo despertaría con la sangre de Sparda y la espada Yamato…ahora entendía todo.

Por su parte, Nero se puso pálido ya que si eso era cierto, eso lo convertiría en semidemonio, lo que le dio a entender sus sospechas pasadas, levanta su mano demoníaca y la mira fijamente.

-Esa mano se debe a que aun no puedes controlar tu estado de demonio-. Dice Sparda a la vez que se acerca a Nero.-Debes entrenarlo mejor…así tu mano regresara a la normalidad-.

-Ahora…les contare todos-. Sparda mirando fijamente a sus tres hijos, una luz intensa llena el lugar y al poco se ven todos en ciudad fortuna…años atrás…Justo el día que había llegado al lugar.

Ahí frente a los tres jóvenes, Sparda les mostró todo lo que había pasado, todas las peleas que tuvo, con la esperanza de regresa a casa con Eva y sus dos hijos, cuando de pronto un día, le llega la noticia que Eva había sido asesina, lo cual destrozo el corazón de el caballero oscuro, paso meses en suma tristeza tratando de asimilar la muerte de su amada Eva. Todos los días eran el mismo pesar, hasta que un día nublando en el parque se cruzo con una joven chica.

-¿Estas bien?-. Pregunto la muchacha.

-…-. Sparda solo se limitaba a tener la mirada baja.

-Te vez mal-. Se sienta a su lado.-Solo cuéntame por que estas así, claro si deseas-.

Sparda levanta la mirada y ve a la chica a su lado.-Es una larga historia-. Finaliza con la voz perforada por el dolor.

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo-. La joven le toma la mano a Sparda.-Puedes contármelo-. Sonríe

Sparda dejo escapar una leven sonrisa.-Antes de eso-. La mira a los ojos.-Mi nombre es Sparda… ¿Cómo te llamas?-.

-Me llamo Rika-. Finaliza la chica con una tierna sonrisa.-Sparda eh escuchado de ti, pero volviendo al tema, cuéntame por que estas así-.

-Pues….-. Sparda se puso a pensar en como decirle que Eva, su esposa, había muerto.-Estoy así, por que mi esposa Eva esta muerta-. Baja la mirada.

Rika no supo que decir, solo supo levantarse y abrazarlo calidamente para así consolarlo, Sparda se sintió un poco mejor por lo cual cierra los ojos y se dejo abrazar por la muchacha, el silencio reino el lugar, hasta que comenzó a llover, por lo cual ambos se separaron y se fuero a buscar un lugar donde resguardarse de la lluvia, una vez que lo encuentran se quedan ahí parados, solo viendo llover, Sparda mira a la chica y sonríe sin que ella lo notara. Se quedaron ahí por 1 hora, hasta que dejo de llover.

-Bueno Sparda-. Rika sonríe tiernamente.-Debo irme-. Hace una reverencia.-Un placer conocerlo-. Dicho eso comienza a alejarse.

-Espera-. Sparda va tras ella.

-¿Si?-. Rika lo mira a los ojos.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?-. Pregunta pero sin perder el semblante de dolor.

-Claro que si, somos amigos-. Sonríe y se va.

La amistad entre ellos reyaba, pero con el paso del tiempo, esa amistad se convirtió en amor, ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde la muerte de Eva, pero Sparda no sabia si corresponder a Rika, se imagino que Eva hubiera deseado su felicidad por lo cual, tomo a Rika como esposa, pero en su mente y en su corazón siempre tendrá a Eva presente pero no por eso haría a Rika menos, al cabo de unos meses Rika dio a luz a un varón, Sparda desapareció misteriosamente 6 meses después que nació su nuevo hijo, al cual se le llamo Nero, Rika enfermo gravemente y al cabo de unos días, murió.

Y de ahí todo lo que Nero conoce, cuando fue encontrando y adoptado por la familia de Kyrie y Credo, hasta que se unió a la orden de la espada, etc.

Otra luz ciega a los tres hermanos y los hace regresar a la casa donde había tenido su primer encuentro, ya cansado de eso, Vergil toma su espada justicia y la guarda en su funda, se da media vuelta y comienza a marcharse.

-Hey-. Nero va tras él.-Nuestra pelea a un no termina-.

-Para mí ya-. Vergil se detiene pero queda de espaldas.-Este encuentro termino pero para el otro no tendrás tanta suerte-. Dice a la vez que desaparece en el umbral de la puerta.

-Deja que se vaya-. Dante se acerca y pone una mano sobre el hombro de su ahora, hermano, Nero.

-…-. Nero solo se quedo viendo la entrada, en eso Kyrie entra.

La chica a ver a su amigo y a su novio bien, corre hasta ellos y los abraza.-Me alegra verlos bien-. Sonríe entre lagrimas.-Ya hasta preocupada estaba-.

Los dos jóvenes sonríen pero dentro sabían que su hermano, Vergil regresaría por Yamato. Esto apenas comienza….

Continuara…

_**Notas de la Autora:**__ Hola gracias por leer mi fic, espero que les vaya gustado, trato de hacer los capítulos mas largos y entretenido…Criticas, jitomatazos, amenazas de muerte, todo se acepta, se que falta personajes pero no desesperen ya estará por salir…_


End file.
